Hell Fighters
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: Trunks and Goten. Who could've known that when not in Super Saiyajin, a car wreck could prove to be too much for them? No one. The dragonballs were collected and Shenron was summoned. But the wish to bring Goten and Trunks back to life could not be grante
1. Welcome to Heaven

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! **

**Hell Fighters**

**Summary: Trunks and Goten. Who could've known that when not in Super Saiyajin, a car wreck could prove to be too much for them? No one. The dragonballs were collected and Shenron was summoned. But the wish to bring Goten and Trunks back to life could not be granted. But in the Other World, King Yemma has a special plan for the two teens.**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

People gathered to the grave funeral home. All were dressed in black and no one's face carried a smile. It was a sad day for all. The Briefs family and the Son family were gathered to mourn the loss of Trunks and Goten.

A car wreck. That's what ended thier lives.

* * *

_:It was a foggy night. The two teens had been out late, but that was nothing new for them. That night, Trunks and Goten had decided to have what they called 'Movie Maddness'. They would go see movies, one after another. Usually, when they got bored, which didn't take long, they would start mimiking the lines or throw popcorn at the screen, only to get dirty looks from other moviegoers._

_That nights 'Movie Maddness' only lasted until 2 a.m. It usually lasted much longer but the teens were tired and decided to retire early. _

_The car wreck that ended the lives of Goten and Trunks, wasn't thier fault, but the fault of a extremely drunk driver. It was not only foggy, but the driver was in the wrong lane, causing the collision. _

_Trunks and Goten were in Trunks' convertible, which was no match for the drunk driver's truck. Trunks' black convertable was totaled, but the enormous truck left with only scratches. The driver was mostly unharmed also.:_

_

* * *

_

Bulma leaned on Vegeta for support, as did Chichi with Goku, which the preacher recited the obituary. But the words the preacher spoke were lies. He knew nothing about them. Not one true word came from his mouth that day. It was upsetting for Chichi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta to lose thier sons, but even more upsetting to hear the preacher.

There was still one thing no one could figure out, though. The dragonballs. Why couldn't they wish Trunks or Goten back?

* * *

_: "Shenron! I summon you!" Bulma called out the familier words once again._

_"You have one wish," Shenron roared._

_"I wish for you to restore the lives of Trunks and Goten."_

_"Your wish cannot be granted."_

_"What!" At that moment, Bulma was full of mixed emotions; hate, sadness, angst, pain. "W-why not!"_

_"What is your next wish?" Shenron questioned._

_Bulma turned to the rest of the gang. "I don't know...Goku, wish for something. They can't be wished back," she was on the verge of tears._

_"I don't get it..." Goku mumbled. "Why can't they be wished back?"_

_Meanwhile, Shenron was growing extremely impatient. "State your wish."_

_A lightbulb went off in Goku's head. (Big surprise!) "Shenron! I want you to grant Trunks and Goten a good life in other world!"_

_"Your wish has been granted," and Shenron disappeared._

_It was then Bulma broke down in tears, which was nothing compared to Chichi, who fainted. _

_"My Trunks is gone!" Bulma sobbed._

_Seeing as Vegeta wasn't about to go and comfort Bulma and Chichi was out cold, Goku comforted Bulma.:_

_

* * *

_

"We're..dead!" the 15-year-old Goku-look-alike exclaimed.

"Yeah...we have halos," Trunks said admiring his halo.

"Ya know, Trunks, my halo looks shinier than yours," Goten teased. "I must be a better angel than you! Whaddya think 'bout that?"

Goten's question was answered by Trunks fist planted on top of his head, which lead to Goten trying to hit Trunks. Soon there was an all out slap war between the two friends. They were going at it for a while, and thier slap war would have lasted longer, but they were interrupted.

"Um..Excuse me..."

Trunks and Goten stopped mid-slap to see one of King Yemma's ogres.

"Did you two just arrive here?" the azure ogre questioned.

"Yeah, we did," Trunks answered.

"Well, both of you need to check into other world. King Yemma's office is located at the end of Snakeway," the ogre directed.

The two friends followed the blue ogre to where King Yemma's office was located. They timidly approached King Yemma's desk, forgetting how large he actually was.

"There you two are!" the giant bellowed. "What took you two so long to get here? You died hours ago!"

"Actually, Sir," the ogre interrupted. "They seemed to be having a...fight."

"Fight?" the giant became angry with that statement, and Trunks and Goten were in no hurry to anger King Yemma, as he determined thier fate, so Trunks quickly made up a lie.

"You see, Sir, my buddy Goten and I both really wanted to get here so we can check into Other World, and we couldn't decide who should get to become an angel first, so we decided to have a Slap War."

"A Slap War?" Yemma looked skeptical.

"Yeah. A Slap War," Trunks continued. "It's where me and Goten slap each other somewhere, like upside the head, and we see who cries first."

"And this has to do with checking into the Other World, how?"

"See, whoever doesn't cry gets to check into Other World first," Trunks faked a smile. "We were almost done, but we were interrupted by the ogre."

King Yemma glared at them. "Fine. But the reason I wanted you here was because I have a deal for the both of you..."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha! A cliffie. I am so mean. Anyway, there is the first chappie. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting:)**


	2. The Training Begins Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Hell Fighters**

**Summary: Trunks and Goten. Who could've known that when not in Super Saiyajin, a car wreck could prove to be too much for them? No one. The dragonballs were collected and Shenron was summoned. But the wish to bring Goten and Trunks back to life could not be granted. But in the Other World, King Yemma has a special plan for the two teens.**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**  
_**Previously on Hell Fighters...**_

King Yemma glared at them. "Fine. But the reason I wanted you here was because I have a deal for the both of you..."

* * *

King Yemma continued. "It seems that the creatures/ people in Hell have discovered a way to get into Heaven. As you probably know, I can't fight them. Not all of them, anyway. Pikkon is the only person here that I can find willing to fight them. But Pikkon cannot keep all of the creatures in Hell under control by himself." 

Trunks, who was obviously growing bored with every second, decided to speak. "And your point is?"

King Yemma, who was not too fond of Trunks' lies and his smart mouth, decided to disregard the Hybrid's last comment, guessing he learned that from Vegeta, and continued explaining the dillema.

"As I was saying," King Yemma glared at Trunks. "Since Pikkon can't control everyone in Hell, and last time he tried, it was a near death experience, ((Technically, Pikkon's already dead, but you can still die in Other World! Your body will just be sent to another deminsion!)) I want you two to take Pikkon's place."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You want _us _to fight all the ugly things in Hell?"

"Yes, Goten, that's exactly what I want you to do. I know that you and Trunks and very powerful warriors, and I think this would be the perfect job for the both of you." Yemma explained.

"So, let me get this straight, we die, and all of the sudden there is chaos in Hell. I find that very, very hard to believe," Trunks said.

"Actually, this has been going on for quite a while, but like I said before, the only person I can find to fight is Pikkon. I know that both of you can surpass Pikkon in power. So, will you do it?"

Trunks smirked, yet another thing he learned from being around Vegeta too much. "Sounds like fun."

"I'm in!" Goten announced.

"Now, both of you will have to go through vigerous training before you're even ready to step foot in Hell," King Yemma said.

"Who's gonna train us?" Goten wondered.

"Numerous people. The Kais, mostly."

"O.K. So, when are we going to start?" Trunks asked the giant.

"Right away, of course,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, families were trying to get thier lives back to normal. If you could even call things normal.

* * *

"Mommy," the bluette said to her mother. "I miss Twunks." 

The mother picked up the princess and held her in her arms, trying not to break down in front of her daughter. "I do too, Bra, I do too."

Bulma Briefs had done the best to keep things under control for her 3-year-old. The press was all over the matter of the eldest Briefs' death, and Bulma wasn't sure if she could take it anymore. Everyone wanted to interview Bulma on how Trunks died. Bulma, though, refused to have any interviews. The result of that was each magazine or newpaper had a different story of how Trunks died: "Trunks Briefs dies in a car wreck while driving drunk." or " Trunks Briefs stumbled out of a bar drunk and got hit by a car." Either way, none of the stories were right, and to make matters worse, none of them mentioned Goten. He was Trunks' best friend, they did everything together. They could have atleast mentioned them. No one in the press knew him, so no one said anything about him.

Vegeta wasn't much help, either. He would never show it, but Bulma could tell that he was upset. He locked himself in the Gravity Room, which isn't anything different from what he usually does, but he hardly ever came out, even for food.

* * *

Chichi, wasn't doing to well either. As much as she tried not to, she would have breakdowns and break out into sobs. To her, life wasn't even worth living anymore. There was only one thing that kept Chichi alive. Pan. She loved her granddaughter with all her heart. She had always wanted a girl. And the closest thing she had ever had was Pan. Of course, Chichi knew that Pan wouldn't replace Goten, she never would, she couldn't. But she still loved her granddaughter as if she was her very own daughter. 

Goku would try to comfort Chichi, but nothing seemed to be working for her. He stopped training and did things for Chichi. It was like he was her servant. But, Chichi never wanted anything except for Goku to just be there.

* * *

Out of the kindness of his heart, King Yemma had decided to give the two demi-saiyajins a day of rest before they trained. 

So the two friends decided to explore what was going to be thier new home. Much to thier distaste, there were practically no people they knew. There were spirits, though. There wasn't much you could do with the cloud-like people. But, you could poke them. And that's exactly what Trunks and Goten decided to do.

"Hey little guy!" Goten poked a spirit.

A gruff voice came from the small spirit. "I am not little!"

Much to the dismay of the spirit, Goten continued to poke the little spirt man. "Sure you are!"

Seeing that the spirit couldn't do anything to defend himself against the teenager, he just sighed and let Goten continue to poke him.

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter! The next chaper will be about Goten and Trunks training! Please review!**


	3. Wake Up!

**Hell Fighters**

**Disclaimer: Nope...don't own anything!**

**Summary: Trunks and Goten. Who could've known that when not in Super Saiyajin, a car wreck could prove to be too much for them? No one. The dragonballs were collected and Shenron was summoned. But the wish to bring Goten and Trunks back to life could not be granted. But in the Other World, King Yemma has a special plan for the two teens.**

**A.N: Thank you soo much for all of my reviewers! I've never ever gotten so many reviews!**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on Hell Fighters...**_

Much to the dismay of the spirit, Goten continued to poke the little spirit man. "Sure you are!"

Seeing that the spirit couldn't do anything to defend himself against the teenager, he just sighed and let Goten continue to poke him.

* * *

** "GET UP GET UP GET UP!"**

Trunks awoke with a jolt. "What? What happened?"

"The both of you have to get up _now_! You cannot keep the Kais waiting! It is crucial that the both of you get up now!"

Trunks shifted his glassy eyes over to where Goten lay, and then to the window. "But...it's still dark outside..."

"It doesn't matter! The Kais train in night and day, and King Yemma told you yesterday that training would begin tomorrow!"

Trunks watched the little blue ogre frantically try to awake Goten. He almost fell back to sleep watching the ogre fail in trying to awake his friend. _He won't mind if I just lay my head down for a second...and shut my eyes..._

Sadly for Trunks, he was wrong. And the ogre was mad. No, he was much, much more than mad. He was frustrated. Luckily for the ogre, he knew the Saiyajins weakness. It just so happened that when Majin Buu was on his little, "Turn Everyone Into Chocolate" spree, he learned a thing or two from a certain raven haired mother-of-two. And he was almost as skilled as she. In one swift movement, he revealed his secret weapon, and knocked the two groggy teens out of bed, and onto the floor.

"What was that for? Trunks yelled. He had only gotten to sleep for a mere minute.

"What time is it..?" Goten asked groggily.

"If you must know, it's 12:07 a.m. Now, you two must hurry and get ready!"

"Ready..?" Goten asked, obviously still half asleep.

To Goten, it seemed as if the ogre's face was turning bright red, but hey, he was still very much asleep, he thought he was still dreaming. "Uh..why is your face red? Am I still asleep?" he questioned.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY MY FACE IS RED! I DO NOT WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS AGAIN. KING YEMMA SAID THAT YOU THAT YOU WOULD BEGIN TRAINING TODAY! AND 12:07 A.M. QUALIEFIES AS THE NEXT DAY! NOW IF YOU TWO DON'T GET UP AND GET INTO SOME TRAINING CLOTHES IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, I'LL LOSE MY JOB!"

"And we care...why?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

The blue ogre had had enough. He stomped out of the room Trunks and Goten had been staying in the previous day. He was not going to stand for this. Saiyajins or not.

Meanwhile, seeing that the blue ogre was going to be gone for a while, both Trunks and Goten climbed back into bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Most creatures, or spirits mostly, made an effort to get out of the way of the normally blue ogre with a bright red face. No person, or creature dared to ask what was wrong or why he was so...red.

"KING YEMMA!" the ogre tried to keep his voice calm while in front of King Yemma.

"What?"

"They aren't listeneing to me! They won't get up! The Kais are going to be angry if we don't hurry!"

King Yemma sighed. "Did you use the 'secret weapon'?"

The ogre nodded timidly.

"Go back to the room they are staying in, and try to wake them up again-"

"But, sir!"

"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, Trunks will be easier to wake up than Goten. To wake Trunks up, as I'm sure you've already done, you just have to shake him, or, if he won't wake up after that, dump cold water on him. Goten, on the other hand, is harder to wake up. You might have to hit him with the 'secret weapon' several times, or, if Trunks is already awake, just have him tell Goten that there is food waiting for him. Understand?"

"But sir, can't _I _just tell Goten that there's food for him?"

"It has to be Trunks or Chichi. No one else has been able to wake him up with those words."

"Yes, sir. I think I understand.."

"Good. Now go and wake them up and make them get ready before we make the Kais any angrier than they probably are."

With that, the ogre quickly went back to the small room where Trunks and Goten could be found snoozing. When he arrived, the now blue faced ogre made no effort to tip-toe into the room or to even quietly open the door. To his dismay, the two teens had, once again, fallen asleep.

It was the hardest thing in the world for the small blue ogre to contain his anger. Just by looking at the sleeping Trunks, he could already tell that he wasn't going to wake up with a few shakes, like King Yemma suggested. He didn't even know if a bucket of the iciest, coldest water would wake this guy up. But, to prevent angering King Yemma, the ogre slowly started to shake Trunks. Just as the ogre predicted, shaking Trunks did absolutely nothing. So, the very unpatient ogre went into the kitchen of Trunks and Goten's small abode and got a bucket and began to fill it with ice and water. As soon as it was almost too full to carry, the ogre went over to Trunks bed. Now, the blue ogre wasn't stupid. Temperamental, maybe, but definatley not stupid. He had done things like this before. Throw some water on a sleeping person and when they awake, they kick your ass for doing said thing. The ogre put a fair amount of distance between him and Trunks. Close enough to make sure a fair amount of water would land on his face, but far enough so that if Trunks did get angry, the ogre might actually have a chance at getting away.

Deciding to just get it over with, the ogre quickly dumped the cold water on Trunks and then bolted under the nearest thing: Goten's bed.

Trunks awoke with a jolt and sat up straight in bed. "Wha...!"

The blue ogre waited a few seconds in his hiding place before decided Trunks wasn't gonna beat him up. "Um...are...you...you're not gonna...um...sorry...King Yemma's..orders..."

"Water?"

"Again...King Yemma's orders..."

"Oh..."

"Could you do me a favor?" The ogre could tell Trunks wasn't really awake yet, but he proceded to explain. "Could you wake up your friend for me?"

"Uh...sure.." Trunks turned to face Goten, "Hey, Goten! There's food waiting for you in the kitchen!"

King Yemma was right. Goten woke up faster than Trunks had.

"Food! Where?" Goten scrambled out of bed and proceded to throw things around until he found the promised food. "Trunks!" he whined, "There's no food!"

"I know where you two can get some food."

Trunks and Goten turned to face the ogre. "Where?" they both questioned.

"Well, if you two get ready for training, I'll make sure there's enough food for the both of you."

Food. That was the magic word. The ogre had never seen two people get dressed so fast. It was only seconds before both of the boys appeared in training attire. In short, the ogre was flabbergasted. ((I like that word. lol))

A sweatdrop appeared on the ogre's head. "Follow me."

The two boys followed the ogre for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes. The ogre and Goten and Trunks finally arrived at King Yemma's office.

"Is there food here?" Goten questioned.

The three were greeted by Baba, who, as always floated on her crystal ball.

"I'm here to take you two to the Kai planet," Baba said, referring to Trunks and Goten.

"Will there be food there?" Goten questioned again.

Baba glared at him. "You'll see when you get there. Now, the both of you are already nearly 30 minutes late for your first day of training. We really need to make a good impression, so we don't want to be any later than we already are. Are you two ready to be transported to the Kai planet?" Baba didn't wait for an answer, and quickly transported them to the Kai planet.

* * *

**AN: There's another chappie for ya! Sorry we didn't get to the training today. I promise it'll be in the next chapter. I would include it tonight, but it's already 10pm. I know that doesn't seem very late, but I'm 13, I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow. Plus, I had to get up early this morning. And, after church, I spent the whole day cleaning my room for my sleepover. It's for my 14th bday. It's April 16 :) **

**There I go, mindless chatter again. Anyways, thanks again to all my reviews and I promise to update asap!**

**_QUESTION:_** Mentioned in the chappie several times, was a 'secret weapon' In your review, tell me what you think that secret weapon is. If you read the chappie throughly, there are several clues in it to help you guess what it is! Friee invisible candies to anyone who gets it right!


	4. Hidden Powers

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Hell Fighters**

**Summary: Trunks and Goten. Who could've known that when not in Super Saiyajin, a car wreck could prove to be too much for them? No one. The dragonballs were collected and Shenron was summoned. But the wish to bring Goten and Trunks back to life could not be granted. But in the Other World, King Yemma has a special plan for the two teens.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on Hell Fighters...**_

_Baba glared at him. "You'll see when you get there. Now, the both of you are already nearly 30 minutes late for your first day of training. We really need to make a good impression, so we don't want to be any later than we already are. Are you two ready to be transported to the Kai planet?" Baba didn't wait for an answer, and quickly transported them to the Kai planet._

* * *

"You're late," Elder Kai stated, his back turned to the three. 

"Please, Elder Kai," Baba said with much respect. "Please excuse Trunks and Goten for being late on thier first day--"

"Yeah! You see, that ogre that was supposed to wake us up didn't wake us up early enough!" Trunks lied.

Baba glared at Trunks. It was one thing to lie to King Yemma, but it was a whole different thing when you lied to the top Kai. "Trunks!"

"Excuse him, please, Elder Kai, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Of course I know what I'm talking about!" Trunks defended himself, not wanting to be caught in a lie. "It was the ogre's fault, right Goten?" Trunks turned to where his friend had been standing, only to find that he was no longer there. "Goten?"

* * *

"Do you have any food?" a black-haired boy approached a Kai. 

"Um..not to be rude or anything...but why are you here...on the Kai planet...dressed like that? Who do you think you are, anyway? Show some respect for the Kais!" a short, round woman with yellow hair yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" another Kai approached.

"Is he with you, Kibito Kai?" East Kai questioned.

"Yes, I'm very sorry. He's supposed to be training to keep the creatures in Hell under control. Come on, Goten, let's go find Elder Kai and Trunks." Kibito Kai motioned for Goten to follow him.

"But I'm hungry!" Goten whined, trying to resist the Kai.

"I promise we will get something to eat later, but right now, we have to find Elder Kai and Trunks. I know that my ancestor is already furious enough because you two were late, and we really don't want to make him any angrier!" Kibito Kai explained, literally pulling Goten back to where Trunks and Elder Kai could be found.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, things were slowly beginning to regain normalness. People still came to bring food, to the Briefs, mostly. Any friends of Goten or Trunks could be found at the Briefs or Son house, mourning thier friends. 

_

* * *

Knock Knock_

Goku answered the door. He had been expecting maybe friends of Gotens' or maybe even Trunks, but it wasn't. It was someone he would've never ever expected to be knocking on his front door. Piccolo.

"Piccolo! What are you doing here?"

"I have some important news. King Kai just contacted me. Remember when you used that wish to make Goten and Trunks have a happy life in Other World?"

Goku had to think about that one for a minute, but finally he remembered the wish he made, and responded with a quick "yes".

"Since Goten and Trunks both like to fight so much, Elder Kai agreed to train them to keep the creatures in Hell in line," Piccolo explained.

"That's great! I"ll tell Bulma and Vegeta, too! Thanks, Piccolo!"

Piccolo nodded, and then took off into the air. He didn't want to be away from his waterfall for too long.

* * *

"Stand here. Both of you," Elder Kai commanded. 

Goten and Trunks both stood back to back. Trunks studied his surroundings. Nothing. Maybe a couple of trees here or there and a rock or two...but it was nothing special. Goten, on the other hand, thought about the meal that never was. The teens punishment for being late was no breakfeast.

"Now I want you to stand here and don't move!"

"Why do you want us to stand here?" Goten wondered aloud.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to try to awaken your sleeping powers. I did it for Gohan so I should be able to do it for you."

"Is this going to take long?" Goten whined.

"Stop your whining! The longer you whine, the longer it will take to finish this!"

"Sheesh. Sorry."

"You should be! Now, hush up!" Elder Kai snapped.

Without warning, Elder Kai began to dance around the two boys widly.

"Might I ask just _what _you're doing?" Trunks muttered.

"He's going to awaken your hidden powers," Kibito Kai appeared out of nowhere.

"How long does this last?" Trunks asked.

"Only eight hours," Kibito Kai said it like it was nothing. ((Was it 8 hours? I don't remember...plz don't flame. I really truely honestly don't remember))

"This is going to be a long day..." Goten muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I know that was shorter than normal, but I'm really really really busy right now. I'm doing good to just post a chappie. Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
